She loves
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Seddie one-shot... Freddie is in love with his best friend from kindergarten but she's in love with someone... How will things turn out? Read this to find out! :


**This is a one shot I wrote a little while ago-and I stumbled across it today, so I decided 'What the hey!' and uploaded for you guys-my faithful readers/reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of it's characters… I also do not own the idea which I took from a movie I watched-and it was really good (I forget the name of it)…**

**Hope you enjoy it! It's all in Freddie's POV…**

I was working on updating my blog for the iCarly website when someone flounced in and was bubbling over with excitement. I didn't want to squash her enthusiasm so I asked her why she was so happy.

"Freddie, I'm in love!" she blurted out.

"You're what?" I ask, not really sure if I had heard her correctly.

"In love," she sighed dreamily, and spreading her arms out and did a pirouette, quite unlike herself really.

"…with…who?" I ask, hesitantly but braced myself for the heart wrenching answer.

"Jason Hertzman," she said and beamed her gorgeous smile at me.

"Who?" I ask, feeling my heart plummet five thousand feet.

"There's something I want to ask you Freddie," she said, sitting herself next to me.

She had found me on the fire escape, our fire escape. It held so many memories, good memories.

"Shoot," I say, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know we have always been the best of friends," she said, blinking those stunning blue sapphires in my direction.

I had to chuckle. That wasn't exactly true, as I thought back to all the physical and emotional abuse I had gotten over the years. However because we were both mature enough to identify our mutual 'feelings' for one another. Although now, looking at her, I wasn't sure if I entirely hated the girl.

"Sure," I say, nodding my head slowly.

"I mean, we've known each other since like kindergarten," she said.

"Where is this going?" I ask her, now curious.

"Well, last night…" she paused and then showed me her left hand, a glittering ring sparkled on her ring finger. I felt my mind go into shock but then quickly recovered. "Jason proposed!"

"You're getting… m..m…" I stammer, unable to even utter the word.

"Married, I'm getting married," she says, with excitement and almost knocks me over with a hug.

"That's…" I start to say something but then smile warmly. "That's wonderful… congratulations Sam."

"But that's not all," she continues smiling. "Since, you know Carly's spending a year in France… I was thinking maybe that you would… be my Maid of Honor?"

Maid of Honor, what? I thought about this for the second. She was happy she looked very happy which made me happy too. I couldn't just refuse her I never really understood what made her so… persuasive. Was it those gorgeous eyes that made me feel all fluttery inside? Was it that cheeky smirk she always got when asking him for something she really, really wanted? I shrugged and didn't know what to think.

"You said yes?" Jonah said, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Man, are you gay or what?"

"What," I reply with a frown. "I don't know Jonah…"

"I do," he said, raising his eyebrows and gave me a nudge. "You have feelings for Samantha Puckett."

"I don't," I say too quickly, and my friend smiles knowingly. "Well, maybe I do… man I don't know!"

He tosses me the basketball he was dribbling before and I aim for the basketball hoop but the ball bounces off.

"You're in love," Jonah said simply and sat down on the sideline. "Simple."

"…yeah not that it matters now…" I say, looking at my sneakers.

"Do you honestly think she 'loves' this… Justin, guy?" asks Jonah shaking his head slowly.

"It's Jason," I correct him. "…and she's very happy…"

"Yeah man, but you're not," he said with a grim smirk.

It was true. But how could I ruin the girl's happiness when I knew this is all she wanted-to live happily ever after with her handsome prince? I was destined to be her best friend, and remain that way forever.

"I'm happy when she's happy," I say, sitting down.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie," Jonah says and smirks deviously. "Haven't you learnt anything from high school?"

"Uhh, never sit at the cool kids table?" I suggest weakly. "Unless you're, you know, cool?"

"No," he says and slaps me on the back. "There's always a way to get the girl back… always."

"So Freddie," Sam said, smiling up at me. "I have been thinking about this whole wedding."

"Obviously," I say, giving her a nudge in the ribs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks me slowly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm sure it's been on your mind," I say quickly. "Since you're…you know, in love with… Jason."

"I am more than in love Freddie," she says, smiling sweetly. "I'm ready to spend my whole life with this guy! I hope one day, you find the perfect girl to spend your life with…"

I watch her flounce off leaving me kinda stunned, as the sunshine just bounced off of her perfect golden curls.

"But I have found that one perfect girl…" I trail off softly, but I know she can't hear me.

"I need to get over her," I say, slamming the wall with my fist.

"So, get a makeover and a new hairstyle," joked Jonah. "Maid of Honor…"

"This is serious!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry man," he said, looking genuinely sorry. "Hey! I have an idea!"

"Oh no," I say, holding my hands in front of me. "Not one of your… 'set me up with someone' schemes."

"Come on," he said with a smile. "It'll be fun and it's a sure way to forget your 'perfect girl'."

"No way man," I say and pick up my gym bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"You'll regret it!" he called after me.

"I love a girl who's marrying a complete looser," I say angrily as I back out. "How much more regret do you think I can hold?"

"Jason thinks tulips are good," Sam commented, as we both walked through the flower stands.

"Jason must be stupid," I say under my breath.

"What was that?" she asks me.

"I said that uh, tulips are fine…but…" I say non-committing.

"Okay Mr Wedding flower expert," she says with her cute little giggle. "What flowers would you choose?"

"You want my opinion?" I ask her in surprise.

"Of course, you're my best friend and maid of honor," she said and placed a hand on my cheek tapping it gently. I felt my face go a little warm but then I clear my throat.

"Well, if we were getting married…" I start to say and she looks at me suddenly.

"Hypothetically," she said quickly.

"Hypothetically," I agree with a heavy heart but nod anyway. "I would think that lilies are better…"

"Lilies?" she asks and I steer her to a bunch of pretty white flowers.

"White lilies," I say and pick one out and hand it to her. "Simple yet stunning, much like yourself."

She takes the offered flower and then blushes lightly which makes me always smile. We continue to walk down the street and notice that it's getting darker gradually. I take Sam's hand and lead her to a bridge. It was placed over a calm lake, and the sunset made it all so peaceful and almost romantic.

"If I were to ask you to marry me…" I say, taking both her hands in mine and noticed her eyes widen slightly, making her brilliant blue eyes sparkle slightly.

"Hypothetically," she said quickly. But this time I shake my head. I can no longer agree.

"No, if I were to ask you right now," I say, stepping closer to her. "…if you love me the way I have always loved you…"

"But I …." She starts to say but I continue.

"I love you Samantha Puckett and it's killing me to see you getting married to another guy," I confess.

"Freddie, I…" she begins to tell me.

"I just hope he realizes… how lucky he is to have and hold you till death do you part…" I continue on. "But I want you to know that I wouldn't just love you till death do us part… I would love you till… forever… nothing would change that."

"I love you too Fredward!" she cries out suddenly. "I don't love Jason, he's such a jerk… everything is about him… his trophies, his 'collection' of many achievements… to him I'm his 'babe'… but when I'm around you… I feel like a princess. You know everything about me that he doesn't… I thought I was in love with him and I thought maybe getting married to him would change the guy…"

"I had no idea," I say, open mouthed.

"I broke off the engagement," she told me but I looked at the ring still on her hand.

"Why are you wearing the ring still?" I ask her softly, not wanting to upset her.

"I don't know," she said and without hesitation grabbed her finger, pulled the ring off and tossed it into the lake. She turned to face me with her gorgeous breath taking smile.

"Today's the day Benson," Jonah said, smirking. "Never thought I would see the day…"

"Yeah," I agree. I'm nervous but also happier than any words can say and as I turn to face all the people who had gathered for this celebration, I see my pride and joy, my beautiful bride to be, Sam.

"I love you," she mouths to me from down the aisle.

"I love you too," I mouth back to her and smile broadly.

As she glided forward toward the altar, I felt my heart thump loudly inside my chest. My head felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

"…till death do you part?" the priest asks.

"No," I say and the crowd gasps and Sam's eyes widen in shock. "I will love this lady even after death does us part, because she is my whole world and I can't stand not being with her for the rest of my life and beyond that."

"Aww," the crowd says sweetly.

"You mean it?" Sam asks with tears filling her eyes slowly.

"With all my heart," I say and watch with adoration as her eyes light up.

"After time has ended and the world is no more," she begins. "As we watch the sun disappear into nothing, I shall still love this man with me here today. Nothing will change the way I feel about him."

"Aww," the crowd repeats.

"Well, it seems I have no more to say," the priest says and looks at me. "You may kiss the bride."

I lean forward and she puts her arms around my neck pulling herself closer and I kiss her longingly, passionately and sparks fly around us, like some cheesy old romance movie-but I hear no complaints just a loud wolf-whistle from Jonah and the crowd of people clapping and cheering.

**Thanks for reading this and if you so desire, leave a review for me-I love reading your comments and thoughts about my stories! Speaking of which, if you haven't already, check out my newest FF story 'iBeat the Heat'-it's my take of how I think the episode will turn out (it's a Seddie story)…**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
